


The Academy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, smut...but like from ch. 2 and onward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trying to make her way in a foreign country 22 year old Kamon Kunchai applies for a position at an alternative film company called The Academy.





	1. Chapter 1

When twenty two year old Kamon Kunchai had applied for the job at the alternative film company called The Academy she never thought her interview would take place at a literal academy. 

On the outside it was all brick like every other building in the area, but once she stepped into the lobby the design took a drastic turn suddenly everything was white and pristine like it was a movie set.

Sure, she’s seen places like this back in Thailand, but they’re usually high scale clubs or the houses she cleaned for rich people to save up enough money to come here and here Kamon is about to become a star.

“Mr. Stone is ready to see you now!”

“I just got here.”

“We have been expecting you!”

“O-okay.” The short and chubby individual that is Kunchai responded as she began to follow the well dressed man with bright red hair and the brightest blue eyes, she’s ever seen who had greeted her as he disappeared down a hallway to the right of the receptionist. 

Soon the hallway began to transform into rows and rows of red doors with bold, black letters signifying which room is which, if this didn't raise any eyebrows then the noises coming from them certainly did. 

Even at the pace they were walking Kamon caught the muffled sounds of whimpers and moans adding on to the overwhelming amount of evidence telling her this isn't just an “alternative film company" like they advertised, but these thoughts were pushed to the side when she noticed her guide had stopped in front of the last door at the end of the hall.  

No doubt this was the mysterious Mr. Stone’s office and what was behind the door couldn't possibly surprise the flannel wearing marshmallow, but this is the States and things tend to be totally different here who knows maybe this is normal. 

At the sound of a door clicking open snapped the Thai stud out of whatever day dream she was in turning her attention towards the most twinkish man she's ever seen dressed in business casual sitting behind the desk like he owned the place....in all fairness he probably does. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Kunchai.”  

“Um, thank you?” 

“The pleasure is all mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why did you apply for this position, Miss Kunchai? You seem like a hard worker anyone would be lucky to have you as an employee.” 

“With all due respect, Mr. Stone, I'm a nobody from Bangkok if I didn't apply for this job I would probably be washing dishes right now!”  

“Touche.” The man named Stone replied in a softer tone of voice before retrieving a couple of papers from out of nowhere before laying them down in front of her as if he was going around collecting souls or something. 

The first paper was a simple document explaining that after signing with them, she would be required to release four videos a month to qualify for benefits and if Kamon had to star in hundreds of videos just to be able to get health insurance then of course she would 100% do it. 

Signing that quickly with two large and in charge k’s the two of them moved onto the last paper made out of the same material as the first, but this one was the most legal paper that has ever been put in front of her.

“No need to be worried this is just a privacy agreement to reassure us that what you see here stays here...of course it's to protect your privacy also.”

“My privacy?” 

“We’ve had incidents in the past with crazy fans.”

“Oh.” Muttered the curvy woman with plump cheeks and a short haircut that frames her round face perfectly as a glimpse of worry flashed across her face as if Kunchai was suddenly having second thoughts about this whole thing.

“If it will put your mind to ease you're more than welcome to talk to one of our more experienced employees.” 

“Right now? I didn't think there was many people here because of the weekend.”  

“I'm sure there are a few stragglers around please follow me.”

Once again Kam was walking down another hall this time she was trailing behind someone who carried themselves with authority as if one glance from him could send shivers down anyone's spine. 

Even though this was the same hall from before something felt different it like during those ten minutes everything changed as if her mind was playing tricks on her, but in all honesty it was probably just being in a new place.

Surprisingly the walk was shorter than the one to Stone’s office a little under two minutes they were standing in front of one of the many red doors that read in bold letters A10 - FILMING and within a few seconds a lot of things happened once the door opened Kunchai was introduced to the film crew (of which was a healthy mix of both men and women) before being ushered towards the center of the room where all the action was taking place. 

There in the center of the room were these two women going at it almost as if these two amazons were alone in the room as the curvier of the two a feisty Latina with long, curly black hair rode her thin yet muscular partners face like there was no tomorrow sending out extremely sexual vibes that are so strong that she could feel herself dripping with pure lust. 

“Miss Kunchai, I would like you to meet one of our more popular duos- Ocean and Persephone.” 

“Flannel and a snap back how...original of you!” 

“Uh-"

“Oh, do behave, Persephone, whatever shall our new star think of us?”

“That we have better fashion sense than-" The sassy amazon that is Persephone began to say, but stopped once she felt nails digging into her thighs as if the stud beneath her was getting a better grip on her so that Ocean could drive her tongue in deeper as a pair of jade eyes peaked over the thick thighs at Kamon like she was staring into her soul. 

Sure, she's been with other women before, but never has she witnessed eyes like this before these gems sitting upon a jawline that goes on for days had rocked her world so profoundly that for a while the raven haired voyeur was transported into the rainforest and those eyes were staring back at her in a primal way until the sound of Stone’s voice brought her back.

“Miss Kunchai here is thinking about signing with us, but has some concerns about how crazy our fans get.”

“Does Miss Kunchai have a first name?”

“Kamon...my name is Kamon.”

“Kamon? What a beautiful name.”


End file.
